Two Roads
by Lost Voice
Summary: Rushing home with a gift for Michelle, Amara accidentally goes down the wrong road and messes up the entire timeline. Can it be set right?


This is kind of a strange story, and although it's angst it's   
got some comedy as well. There are some odd pairings in this,   
including one with Amara and a male for awhile. I know Amara   
is a lesbian, and believe me I would be the last person to   
change her sexuality in most stories, but this is a strange   
story as i've said. To be fair I also changed the sexuality   
of Serena for a brief period. Everything in this story is   
supposed to be a bit or even a lot "off." So if you're looking   
for regular pairings or me sticking to the characters'   
personality completely then you'll be disappointed. I apologize   
if i disappoint anyone. I just wanted to try something   
different.  
  
Two Roads:  
  
A solitary figure watched.  
  
Amara was walking down the street. She had been shopping   
for Michelle. She smiled at the thought of Michelle opening the   
gift she had gotten for her. She hoped that she had remembered   
the right size. *That would be a tragedy if I ended up getting the   
wrong size,* Amara thought, chuckling inwardly. She was not paying   
attention to which way she was going and instead of going down the   
right road, she continued along the left road. She probably would   
have figured out that she was taking the wrong road soon if she   
had not felt a large hand on her back, one grabbing her arm, one   
punching her, and the next thing she knew she was sprawled out on   
the ground.  
  
She stood up quickly. There were three large men surrounding   
her. She was not so sure she could take them out. At least not as  
Amara...but as Sailor Uranus? Perhaps. She decided to use that only   
as a last resort. She contemplated all of this in a matter of mere  
seconds and still managed to duck the next punch being thrown at her   
face. She gritted her teeth and growled. The three men looked at one   
another briefly and laughed. She took the opportunity to run, but   
one grabbed her arm and swung her up against the wall. She gasped for   
breath as he began choking her. All three of the men were surrounding   
her, pushing her closer to the wall, and one was still choking her.   
She struggled in his tight grasp to breathe. She hated feeling   
vulnerable. She hated feeling trapped. She could not transform if   
she did not get free. She punched him in the stomach. He only   
loosened his grip for a moment, but a moment was long enough. She   
grabbed the transformation pen and shouted, "Uranus Planet Power!!"   
"Uranus World Shaking!!!" she screamed as she unleashed the power on   
all three of them. She transferred all the fear, pain, humility, and   
shame they had caused her to feel into the attack, and when she was   
done her breath stopped at the sight before her. Those three men had   
been helpless against the powers of Sailor Uranus, and they were   
lying sprawled out on the ground, motionless and dead.  
  
She detransformed back into Amara, and she ran from the   
scene. She entered the outers' large shared apartment, gasping for   
breath and trying to force the image of their dead bodies out of her   
mind.  
  
A wet-haired Michelle greeted her partner at the door with   
a kiss and an embrace. "How are you doing love?" she asked, flipping   
her hair over her head and wrapping it up in the towel. The drops   
of water could be heard dripping onto the floor as Amara shrugged   
her shoulders.   
  
"Nothing," Amara mumbled, going into the kitchen to get   
something to eat. Then she abruptly changed her mind. She could not   
eat with the image of those dead men occupying her every thought.  
  
Michelle of course sensed something was wrong. She   
approached Amara with concern shining through her eyes. "Amara   
darling, what is wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
"It is really nothing," Amara gave a nervous giggle and   
then threw up on the floor. "Must be nerves," Amara mumbled as she   
went to sit down. Michelle grabbed a towel and cleaned it up.  
  
"Amara, I know when you are lying to me. You cannot even   
attempt to cover it up now that you have puked. So please, save us   
both the trouble of my constant questioning and tell me what is   
wrong. You know I will always support you and be here for you. What   
is wrong?"  
  
Amara gave a deep sigh. "You are right. I know you are always   
here Michelle, but I hope you can forgive me for this. I have done  
something terrible."  
  
"Oh Amara, tell me about this."  
  
"Well...I was attacked," she began.  
  
Michelle nodded her head to nudge Amara along in her story.   
"There were three men," Amara continued. "I tried to fight them   
fairly as Amara. I really did Michelle, but they were huge, strong   
men. I couldn't get free. So I transformed and attacked them, and   
well...I accidentally...killed them," she mumbled quickly.  
  
"You killed three humans?" Michelle asked in astonishment.   
Her body froze.  
  
Amara nodded her head and puked again. Michelle did not   
say anything and did not move to clean up the puke.  
  
"Michelle...you never leave anything dirty on the floor.   
Don't you want to clean it up?" Amara asked.  
  
Michelle was still frozen, saying nothing and not moving.   
"Michelle are you all right?" Amara asked. "Listen I know it is   
sick, but how can I move forward from this? Besides those guys were   
bad news. I probably did the world a favor getting rid of them."  
  
"You freak!" Michelle shouted, finding her voice. She jumped   
up. "You have no right to pass judgement on humans. None of us do.   
They may have been assholes, but you had no right to take human   
lives Amara."  
  
"It wasn't on purpose Michelle."  
  
"And you think that makes it ok?"  
  
"Well obviously not...I puked didn't I?" Amara joked a little   
to lighten the air. She hated when things were so dense and serious.  
  
Michelle shook her head. "You are disgusting. How could you   
joke about this? Get out."  
  
"What?" Amara asked in shock.  
  
"I said get out. I can't stomach this. I don't want you near   
my house. You're a killer Amara. You will have to live with that for   
the rest of your life. I don't have to though, and I refuse to. I   
refuse to be dating or even associated with a killer. I won't turn   
you in, but stay away from me."  
  
"You must be kidding..." Amara asked in desperation.  
  
"Not at all. Get out and stay out!" Michelle screamed.  
  
Amara left, still in shock.  
  
Darien was standing outside the apartment. "Amara,   
what is wrong?" he asked, seeing her leaving the place alone in   
shock.  
  
"I do Not want to talk about it," Amara said as she puked   
yet again.  
  
"Oh let's get you inside," Darien said kindly.  
  
"No...I can't go in there. Michelle kicked me out."  
  
"Oh wow. I'm so sorry. Here let's go to my apartment then."  
  
Once they were inside Darien's apartment, she explained the   
situation to Darien. He held her and comforted her. "I am so   
sorry Amara," he said quietly. "That is really tough of her. We both   
know you did the wrong thing, but it was an accident. You were   
defending yourself. You are not to blame here."  
  
"Really?" she asked for reassurance.  
  
"Really," he reassured her.   
  
Amara's mouth and body moved towards his as she kissed him   
on the lips. He did not stop her, feeling an attraction to   
her for some reason right now. Part of him shouted this was wrong.   
Part of him yearned for the kiss.  
  
Neither part of him was prepared for what happened next. As   
Amara's lips were locked onto his, Serena entered the apartment. She   
gasped and took a few steps back.  
  
"Serena, wait. Let me explain," Darien said, breaking off the   
kiss with Amara. Serena shook her head, whimpering sounds coming out   
of her mouth. She turned and ran out. "Serena wait!" Darien yelled,   
but to no avail. She just kept running.  
  
"I guess I should go," Amara said reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah that's probably best," Darien reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Please Serena," Darien begged, placing his hand gently in   
hers.  
  
She pulled her hand out of his quickly and harshly. "No. Go   
away," she said forcefully.  
  
"Serena, it was an accident."  
  
"Don't try to excuse your behavior. You want Amara? You can   
have her, but I don't want anything to do with either one of you.   
Least of all you Darien," she spat out.  
  
"Okay, okay Serena. I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry.   
Please give me another chance. I'm so lonely without you."  
  
Serena shook her head. "No. Not now. Not ever. You wanted to   
kiss her, so now you can kiss her whenever you like. Consider   
yourself single and on the market again Darien." She spun around and   
ran out of the park. He knew better than to follow her.  
  
Time didn't change Serena's decision to break up with   
Darien, nor did it change Michelle's decision to not want to be near   
Amara ever again. What did change is the bond between Amara and   
Darien. It slowly got stronger and stronger, and eventually they did   
become "an item."  
  
Meanwhile there were another two people also becoming a   
couple.   
  
"Trista do you think I was being too hard on Amara?"   
Michelle asked.  
  
"Definitely not. She toyed with powerful forces for her own   
selfish protection. You are right to not stand for that Michelle."  
  
Michelle sighed in relief. "I'm glad it's not just me being   
heartless. I admit that I have a lot of strong beliefs that can make   
me judgemental and unfair at times, but who would I be if I didn't   
stand up for my beliefs?"  
  
"You're passionate Michelle. That's a good thing. I've always   
admired that about you," Trista said, flirting a little.  
  
Michelle flirted right back.   
  
Raye held Serena, running her fingers through Serena's hair   
in a soothing manner. "I know it hurts Serena. I know it hurts so   
much. I'm so sorry. I hate that jerk Darien for doing this to you   
my closest bestest friend," she said passionately. "I am right here   
for you through this all ok?"  
  
"Thank you," Serena sniffled and sat with her best friend for   
comfort.  
  
"So Trista, I was thinking about having a bubble bath   
tonight. Since we've become such close friends,   
maybe you would like to join me?" Michelle asked coyly.  
  
Trista took the bait hook, line, and sinker. Something akin   
to a giggle burst forth from Michelle's mouth, and they enjoyed the   
bath together. It was not long before the two of them were a couple   
as well. They each eased the lonely ache in one another's heart.   
Michelle's ache for Amara was eased by Trista, and Trista's ache   
from loneliness was combated as well. The same was actually true of   
Darien and Amara who ached for Serena and Michelle respectively.  
  
Raye was rubbing Serena's back soothingly. "There you go,"   
she said when she finished. "How was that?"  
  
"It helped some," Serena mumbled, her face red from tears.   
"How could he do this to me?" she wailed for the millionth time that   
day.  
  
"I don't know. It's his loss Serena. You'll find someone   
better who can look after you and take good care of you like you   
deserve."  
  
"Like who? No one wants me."  
  
"I want you. I'll take care of you Serena," Raye offered.   
"You aren't alone through this ok?"  
  
"Thank you," Serena said, and she sighed as she snuggled   
closer to Raye on the couch.  
  
The sailor senshi gathered together to fight off the new   
threat to people's safety. "Hey creep, over here!" Jupiter shouted   
as she diverted the monster's attention with Mars and Venus.   
Mercury was running a scan. Neptune and Pluto weren't here yet.   
Uranus was preparing to attack from the bushes behind the monster.   
Tuxedo Mask was going to signal to Uranus when it was her chance to   
attack from behind. Sailor Moon suddenly swooped in, and the monster   
turned its attention to her. It quickly sent a killer cupcake at   
her, and she screamed. She was frozen in place, unable to move by   
the fear she felt. The cupcake hit her, and she fell to the ground,   
crying from the pain. Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of her as the   
monster sent a wave of dark power at Sailor Moon. He got hit and   
fell to the ground.  
  
Neptune appeared with Pluto. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!" And the monster was destroyed.   
  
Sailor Moon rushed to Tuxedo Mask's side. "Tuxedo Mask!"   
she screamed. Sailor Uranus ran over and picked him up.  
  
"Take him to my place," Sailor Mercury said. "I can take   
care of him. He's seriously wounded, but we can't take him to the   
hospital. I'll take care of him. I am nearly a doctor anyway," she   
reassured Uranus and Moon as well as the others. They all   
reluctantly agreed except for Moon who was too occupied with   
alternating between screaming and crying. Finally she settled on   
wailing then bawling.  
  
There were circles under Serena's eyes as she sat up for the   
second night through the night beside Darien in Amy's apartment. She   
looked up tiredly when Amy entered.  
  
"Serena, you should go home and get some rest," Amy said,   
also tired.  
  
"No way. I was such a jerk to him, and I don't want him to   
die without at least knowing how much I truly love him."  
  
"He knew Serena."  
  
"I can't be sure. I have to stay," she said stubbornly.  
  
"At least go out and rest on my couch like I have been the   
last few hours," Amy asked.  
  
"No," Serena said. "I want to stay by his side. Poor guy. I   
was so hard on him and still he saved me. Oh Amy," she wailed.   
"Please save him."  
  
"I'm trying. I promise I'll do all I can Serena," she   
reassured the distraught girl as she sat down beside her.   
  
"I can't believe Serena!" Raye shouted at the next sailor   
senshi meeting. Michelle, Amy, and Serena were the only ones not   
present. Michelle was not present because of the simple fact that   
Amara was, and Serena and Amy were with Darien.   
  
"I can't either. How dare she try to steal my boyfriend!"   
Amara exclaimed loudly.  
  
"How dare he try to win her back with that stunt actually!"   
Raye yelled. "She deserves so much better."  
  
"Wrong, he deserves so much better than that clutz," Amara   
shouted back. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes but   
stopped as Trista and Hotaru took control of the rest of the   
meeting.   
  
Amara was found hanging from a rope that she had put in the   
ceiling of Darien's apartment by Amy the next morning. There was a   
suicide note.   
  
I have nothing and no one left to live for. Darien has   
Serena back now, but then again he was a small comfort compared to   
my own true beloved who will never forgive me. I'm sorry Michelle   
for letting you down with those guys. I wish they had lived so that   
we could have stayed together. Please forgive me for taking the   
only way out I can think of. Signed, Amara.  
  
"Oh Amara, you were supposed to live for yourself, not for   
anyone else," Michelle said sadly when Amy had called her to come   
read the note. Luckily the body was gone or Michelle would   
probably have broken down. All the senshi went to the funeral and   
mourned sadly. Darien was recovering, so he and Serena were also   
able to attend.  
  
Late one night the inner senshi paid a visit to Darien and   
Serena at Darien's apartment. Raye pulled Serena aside and asked her   
about their relationship. "I suppose you are taking that scum   
back?" Raye asked harshly.  
  
"He isn't scum. Oh how could you say such a thing? He made   
a mistake. He's human Raye. I forgive him and love him   
unconditionally."  
  
"He's no good. You deserve so much better. I could be all   
you want."  
  
"Raye, we're friends. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, well, you didn't feel that way till he pulled that   
stunt and jumped in front of you. That was just an evil ploy of   
his to win you back I'm sure. Sad that you're so naive it actually   
worked," Raye spat out angrily.   
  
"Calm down Raye. We are destined for each other. You're   
just going to have to accept that," Serena said simply.  
  
Raye's face turned bright red as she turned on Darien.   
"You bastard. You brainwashed her!! She's mine!!!!" Raye screamed,   
jumping on Darien and beginning to beat him down.   
  
Lita grabbed Raye and with Mina they held Raye back.   
Darien rubbed his back. "Ow that hurt."  
  
"What they hell do you think you're doing?" Mina   
demanded.  
  
"Calm down. Get a grip," Lita said.  
  
"Seriously," Serena agreed.  
  
"Let me go!!" Raye screamed.  
  
Mina let go. Lita didn't. Raye punched Lita and ran out.   
Lita grimaced. "She packs a pretty hard punch," Lita said quietly,   
rubbing her stomach.  
  
There was yet another sailor senshi meeting that Luna and   
Artemis called to discuss all the friction among the sailor scouts   
and the loss of Sailor Uranus. The meeting took place at the   
temple. They discussed new strategies now being one member short,   
and they discussed some of the recent disagreements. Raye was told   
to calm her temper, but perhaps someone should have said the same   
to Serena because as soon as Raye said another cutting remark   
about Darien, Serena had had enough. She held out her fists ready   
to punch Raye. Raye got ready to attack Serena. Amy held Serena   
back. Lita and Mina held Raye back again.  
  
At the next inner senshi meeting Raye was not invited and   
it took place in Mina's apartment. Lita proposed voting Raye off   
the team. "You always said if there was friction among the sailors   
we could vote in another leader, so could we not also vote off  
a member that is only causing the team to be disunified and   
unstructured?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well...yes, I suppose so. That is a harsh decision though,   
so make sure you are sure," Luna said.  
  
Mina did not like the idea. Serena was off shopping with   
Darien. So that left only Amy's vote.   
  
"I'm sorry Lita. I just don't think that's right," Amy   
said honestly.  
  
Thus Raye remained an inner senshi.  
  
Serena gasped when she looked in Raye's journal. The inner   
senshi were all having a sleepover at Raye's temple, and Serena   
had snuck into Raye's room late that night after everyone else had   
fallen asleep. She went back into her sleeping bag and glanced   
over at Raye's red sleeping bag next to hers. She tossed and   
turned wondering what to do all night. For she had discovered that   
Raye was plotting to kill Darien. Eventually she came to the   
conclusion that the only solution was to kill Raye before Raye   
could kill Darien. The morning sun was rising as she pulled out a   
knife that she had been carrying with her lately for protection   
purposes, and without looking stabbed the sleeping bag next to her.   
Satisfied that she had regretfully had to kill the senshi of Mars,   
she got out of her sleeping bag and took the knife to the kitchen.   
Not before seeing Raye's red sleeping bag rolled up outside the   
kitchen though. She glanced back at the sleeping bag next to hers.   
It was yellow. She had killed Mina. "Oh my god," Serena's mouth   
gaped open in shock. Then she screamed. Mina was rushed to the   
hospital.  
  
Arriving at the hospital that morning, Amy quickly covers   
for Serena by telling the Emergency room doctors that they had   
foolishly been walking around alone at night and a man had jumped   
out and stabbed Mina. The doctors rushed her into a room. The   
others had to sit and wait to see what would happen to their   
friend.  
  
While they were waiting, Lita faced Amy. "How could you   
cover for Serena?" she demanded angrily. She nearly killed our   
best friend, and not only are you going to stand by and let it   
happen, you've decided to help cover for her too."  
  
"Serena is our best friend too. Besides we don't know   
the whole story yet," Amy reminded Lita.  
  
Lita wasn't buying it, and she jumped on top of Serena.   
Serena screamed as the powerful girl punched, hit, and kicked   
her. Bruises covered her body as Lita was pulled off Serena by   
the hospital staff and also taken into a room at the emergency   
room in the hospital.  
  
A few days later Serena is let out and discovers that   
Mina has survived but is paralyzed for life since she was   
sleeping on her stomach when Serena stabbed her in the back. She   
will be confined to a wheelchair and need to be wheeled around   
everywhere by her father and friends for the rest of her life.   
  
Lita takes responsibility of wheeling Mina around   
everywhere, refusing to allow Amy or Serena to come anywhere   
near her or speak to her or even have any kind of contact with   
her and thus splitting up the inner senshi.  
  
There was a knock on Serena's bedroom door. "What is   
it?" she asked.  
  
Her mother opened the door and Amy stood in the   
doorway. "Serena, I have some news." She stepped inside.   
  
"What is it Ames?" Serena asked affectionately to her   
best friend as Serena's mother left them alone.  
  
"It is just. I don't know how to tell you this Serena,   
but Darien is dead. I'm so sorry. I neglected to check up on   
him the last few days because I was so busy visiting you and   
Mina. He died. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.  
  
"I HATE YOU. I WILL NEVER BE NEAR YOU AGAIN. GET OUT OF   
HERE!" Serena yelled angrily. Amy ran out.  
  
  
Amy locked herself in her room at home, slowly starving   
herself from the guilt.  
  
Serena was lost in her own world of pain over losing   
Darien.  
  
Raye was lost in her own world of pain over losing   
Serena.  
  
Lita was mad at all the inners except for Mina, and   
although she will speak to Raye, she is not happy with her   
recent behavior either. She devotedly looks after Mina.  
  
Ever since Michelle had read Amara's suicide note and   
gone to Amara's funeral, she went into deep depression and   
sadness, wanting nothing to do with Trista and hating herself   
and Trista for the betrayal of Amara.  
  
Trista was in deep despair, begging Michelle to take   
her back.   
  
Hotaru needs comfort from losing her papa, but neither   
Michelle nor Trista can be there for her. She is dying with   
pain as well, especially when after Darien dies, Rini   
disappears suddenly while they are walking in the park. She is   
all alone and wants to destroy this messed up world while   
dying with it.  
  
  
Amara gasps at these visions, and she realizes she is   
going down the wrong street. She quickly turns and goes down   
the street to the right.   
  
The green haired solitary figure watching Amara   
sighs in relief. By going down the correct street, Amara had   
saved the timeline and prevented all this from happening.   
*Thank goodness, but why do I always have to save the timeline   
from these idiots?* Trista complained to herself and sighed.   
*Oh well, I prevented Amara from going down the wrong street.   
She couldn't have known how it would change the entire  
future of the senshi and the world,* Trista thought silently.  
  
The End  
  
So how did i do with this story? Please let me know. 


End file.
